Yume no Shiro
by Sakurajen
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the characters belonging to RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. Taking a bath was nothing more than a relaxing reprieve until another world bursts in on you and suddenly, everything you believed in was turned upside down. IK & MS !Re-edited!
1. Prologue

Hi! Finally found the time to re-edit and continue the story. Hopefully, there's a few who look forward to seeing this story as I plan to finish writing this within the year.

Happy Reading!

_______

Splash!

A raven-haired girl slipped into the tub gratefully. Kagome Higurashi had a tough day. With entrance exams coming up, her usually hectic schedule of studies and drama club had gotten even more hectic now that she's got cram school too.

She rested her head against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes and sighing in contentment as she felt the hot water start to work its magic on her tired body. _It's good to be home,_ she thought to herself happily.

Crashes and pounding footfalls outside the bathroom door had her popped her eyes open in exasperation. Trying her best to ignore the noise, she closed her eyes and flung her mind to the script she had memorized for the upcoming play.

Her role for the play is that of a princess. Although a bit cliché with the fairy tale view of how princesses should act. Even though it's hardly a challenge having acted plenty of the same roles, it was still such fun dressing up in ball gowns for costumes.

_Are you okay?_ Kagome practiced in her mind, losing herself in her character, Princess Amelie, as she comes to the aid of a wounded traveler. She tried the phrase in her mind again and again until she finally managed the right combination of curiosity and concern.

Satisfied with her practice, she opened her eyes and went to stand before the fogged up mirror and took a deep breath. Reaching behind the partition for the towel she placed there, she prepared herself mentally and emotionally to step into her character.

With a swipe of the towel, the clear surface revealed Princess Amelie in all her regal glory. Her long mane of black hair cascading down her back in a wave, she stood with her head held back, her brown eyes filled with kindness and wisdom. She counted a bit in her mind, waiting for the cue when the traveler would burst forth from the castle's door. They had practiced the scene just that afternoon and managed to get the timing right, if not the scene itself.

Kagome imagined the scene unfolding beyond her mirror. She was walking along with her ladies' maids when a sudden pounding on the big wooden doors of the castle caught their attention, as one, they turned at the sound, eyes filled with undisguised curiosity. With a wave of her satin-enclosed hand, the sentries rushed forth to do her bidding, opening the heavy gate blocking the entryway to admit the insistent traveler.

_That's weird._ She frowned as she expected that the supposed pounding would have ceased with the opening of the gate and the light will shine on a fallen man, played by Hojo, a fellow drama club member from the other class. Instead of stopping, the banging got even more insistent that her concentration broke. She stood from where she was kneeling and clutched the towel a bit closer to her breasts.

Kagome slid the sliding door open and peered around it. Immediately, the noise became more distinct and voices can be heard shouting outside the bathroom door. Without any warning, the door burst open and admitted a lone boy of eight or ten with a head of tawny locks.

Caught by surprise, the boy slid and fell right before her feet. The weight he had used to lean against the door pitched him forward across the narrow expanse between the door and the sliding door leading to the tub.

Automatically, Kagome secured the towel around her naked form and reached out towards the boy. Her face the way she had envisioned it to be for the play, her manner that of her character.

She knelt beside the child and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder when he suddenly jerked away. Her words of concern got lodged in her throat by the unprecedented reaction.

"Hime!" the boy exclaimed in fright and embarrassment.

Kagome frowned at the use of the term, for she never heard it outside of the stage. "Hime? Um… I think you must have hurt yourself very badly that you're hallucinating." She tried gently, unsure of how to handle a child undergoing shock.

The boy scrambled away from her hand, looking at her as if she was a big bad monster about to eat him up, or at least that's how Kagome felt. "I won't hurt you. Please, tell me what's wrong. Are you okay?"

Hurrying footsteps sounded on the hallway outside the door, and as sudden as the sound, a head poked through. It was a woman with a maid's hat like the ones the costume people had designed for the maid roles. The woman looked crossly at the boy, having not noticed her.

"Shippou, I told you do not rush about the castle so. The princess had only just returned from her journey abroad. We mustn't disturb her rest." Finally noticing that the child paid her no mind, she glanced about the room and her startled gaze fell upon the maiden clad only in a cloth, with long raven hair floating down her back. Realization dawned quickly and she hurriedly lifted up her skirts and took a low curtsy. "Forgive me milady. The lad had just recently been placed in our employ as a stable boy and had yet to learn manners in front of her highness."

Kagome looked more puzzled than ever. She pulled her hand back and laughed a bit shakily to hide the anxiety that's beginning to mount. "Oh I'm sorry. I think you got the wrong person. I'm no princess." To feel more in control, she stood up from her position on the floor.

"My word! Kagome-hime, are you ill perhaps? Shall I get the doctor to examine you?" The maid exclaimed frantically.

"I don't think so. And never mind. But please, you must believe me. I'm not a princess. I'm just an ordinary girl taking a bath in my family's…" she turned to gesture towards the tub she had vacated for her practice, and what she saw astounded her, "tub." Kagome felt her jaw dropped, but was too preoccupied taking in the surroundings that had replaced the tiled tub she had been in just a few minutes passed to do anything about it. The bathtub that was anchored to the floor and covered with tiles to hide the concrete was replaced by a gold claw-footed porcelain tub. The sliding glass windows that resembled black holes because of the dark night, had become arched windows showing a beautiful cerulean sky dotted with cottony clouds and the rousing song of birds. The walls melted to become rough-hewn stone, resembling that of fairy tale castles she had seen in many picture books. Almost afraid of what she might see, she turned to her left in what she recalled was the steamed-up mirror she had wiped with her towel for practice, and found herself standing in front of an equally fogged up three-way mirror set in lacquered gold. Her knees felt weak, and she reached out her hand to what used to be a frosted glass sliding door that separates the bath from the clothes bin and found herself touching rough cloth. Bewildered, she swung her gaze at the thing her hand has a hold of and felt like her world dropped beneath her feet.

The maid, apparently troubled by the weird behavior her mistress is showing spoke up. "Mistress, you are positively ill. I shall have Carmen dress you before you catch your death. The journey back must have disoriented you so, I shall inform Ms. Sango of your condition, milady."

"Wha…?" The concerned and nearly panicky voice of the maid broke through the fog of confusion that currently played havoc with her mind. She glanced down at herself to find not a towel, nor the same rough cloth that shields her from the door, but a semi-sheer piece of silk!


	2. Chapter 1

Re-edited, updated with a much clearer story line.

Happy reading!

_________

**CHAPTER 1**

Kagome stared blankly at the looking-glass, her confused thoughts nowhere near clarification. The bathroom scene itself was enough to make her want to pretend to belong to this strange life she found herself to supposedly be leading in god knows where.

Seeing herself behind such flimsy clothing hugging her naked form in front of strangers was enough to make her freak out. Living in Japan had made her used to being around naked women in the public bath and occasionally at the hot springs with friends. But still, they were Japanese women so not entirely as strange as the people before her now appeared.

And freaked out she did. She let out an unladylike yelp and hid behind the partition, away from the eyes of the maid and the boy. Kagome blinked several times hoping that when she opened them next; it will be the bathroom at her house and not a bath area inside a castle.

Kagome's reaction distressed the maid, and that sent her ordering the youngling to fetch the healer residing within the castle walls. The maid also ordered a bunch of other women to dress the princess and bring her back to her chambers, where Kagome learned she was to meet the healer.

Primped and dressed in a filmy lace nightgown, Kagome found herself ensconced in a goose-down canopy bed done in soft pink. The room she was left in was done in pinks and gold, complementing the amber-ish gray of the stone walls. Thick velvet drapes done in fuchsia with gold weave detail hung on the posts, obscuring some of the sunlight that filters into the room from reaching its fingers to the ornately carved headboard of oak and its occupant.

The healer walked into the room unannounced, bringing with her the scents of wood smoke and herbs. She was an old woman with a patch over one eye. She peered at Kagome through intelligent eyes, studying the swirl of confusion present in the soft browns of the young woman.

"You looked so much like the hime that it wouldn't be difficult to mistake you for her." her quiet, yet raspy, voice broke through the fog of mystification swirling inside Kagome's mind that had blurred the events leading to this moment.

"You… You can tell I'm not the hime?" Kagome sat up and leaned forward facing the old woman.

"Of course I can tell. You don't smell like the subtle mud of my sister." The old woman continued and took a seat at the side of the bed and look directly in her eyes. "But then again, for all we know, you are the princess come back to claim what is rightfully yours."

"What are you talking about? Subtle smell of mud? How old could your sister be?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"She died at your age, or near your age, but had been resurrected using the black arts. Kikyo replaced the princess upon the disappearance of the former, playing the role of the monarch and lone heiress to the throne. She doesn't age anymore, and the unresolved anger in her heart kept her from moving on." The old lady arranged herself more comfortably on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"A former knight had stolen her heart and one of the dark creatures that lurk in these parts had turned them against each other. My sister was a healer of the village; she was gifted with abilities beyond my capabilities. And it is this purity of hers that had been corrupted by hate and anger, causing her soul to wander aimlessly across the land. A practitioner of the dark arts had given her a body made from mud and her bones, trapping her restless soul. It was the aim of this witch to take over the kingdom. But it was for naught, for my sister was first a healer, before anything else. The witch perished in the hands of my revived sister, the warrior of the gods.

Rumors started to spread then that princess had gone missing. In order to avoid any riot, the Ou had sent for my sister to take over the princess' place. In exchange, the king had given my sister liberty to kill the dark creatures and the man she had thought betrayed her if ever they meet."

"Shouldn't her lover be long dead if she had died such a long time ago?" Kagome asked completely puzzled by the fascinating tale of deceit.

"He would be if he was an ordinary man. Fortunately, he was the product of woman and beast. And this group of people has long lifetimes, surpassing that of ordinary humans." With her bones creaking, she moved to get more comfortable.

"That's preposterous! Man and beast cannot possibly mate and produce offspring." It seems to Kagome that everything she had learned in her world didn't apply to the world she found herself in. The very idea brought to mind the recent news of zoophiles practices.

"As an elder of this kingdom, it is my duty to educate. And it seems to me that you are indeed in need of education if you are to maintain the façade of the princess if you truly aren't the lady of noble birth that had gone missing." The old woman looked at her intently. "My child, you must first learn to address me as Kaede-bachan to avoid suspicion. Act as a princess should be and I will act as your guide concerning other matters of import. These are trying times my child, and with my sister missing, the future looks bleak. Her powers might indeed be wreaking havoc as we speak."

With the departure of Kaede-bachan, Kagome was left to her thoughts. Knowing that the elder was right, she recalled every role she played as a princess and hoped that would suffice.

-_-_-_-

Before she left, Kaede-bachan taught her the names of the people she would interact with on a day to day basis. She used descriptions for Kagome to recognize the face that goes with the name on sight.

Thus, she found herself in front of a vanity table with her ladies' maid, Carmen, dressing up her hair to formally present herself to the public after her long absence. Carmen was expertly twisting partitions of hair over a low coiffure to add volume and wispy ends to her long hair.

After awhile, Carmen stepped back to look at her handiwork and smiled softly. "There, milady, it is done at last. How I had missed seeing the princess dressed so gallantly for a ball, and a ball shall be held for your return, I'm sure of it." She clapped dreamily.

Kagome blinked herself back to the present and found herself staring at a stunning creature before her. Dark curls framed her fair skin, making it seem lighter. The ruby and diamonds set in gold choker adds sophistication to the red and gold dress she wore. She stood up to admire the many folds of the voluminous skirt. The bustle of gold over the wine red of the balloon skirt complements each other. The gold-embroidered corset hugged her figure to perfection. It is truly an elegant dress, far more than the ball gowns the props people ever dreamed about.

"Milady, we mustn't forget your slippers."

Carmen hurried off to fetch Kagome a pair of the most stunning shoes she ever laid eyes on. Red and gold brocade slippers with kitten heels, as if made for her feet alone. She slipped them on and found her soles resting on the softest leather.

With a delighted nod, Carmen took hold of her train and ushered her out of the double doors.

_This is it!_ She thought to herself, biting a corner of her made-up lips, she took a step out of her sanctuary and the uncertain future.


	3. Chapter 2

Re-edited Chapter 2. This time, I actually got around to explaining how Kagome was found in the alternate world.

Happy Reading!

____________

**CHAPTER 2**

The entire hall had been almost magically transformed. A long wooden table set on a dais stood at the far corner, right next to the fireplace, while a number of smaller tables were arranged perpendicular to it. Everywhere Kagome looked, men and women curtsied in her presence with welcoming smiles.

"There you are Kagome-hime, I was told that you weren't feeling well this afternoon." A lady dressed almost in the same manner as her broke away from the crowd and got into step with her.

"Oh Lady Sango, it must be because of the trip. I must have woken up disoriented in the tub." Kaede-bachan had left instructions before she parted to dispel any suspicions of Kagome's earlier behavior. Kaede-bachan had shared earlier how she was found. After Kikyo suddenly took off during the march home, she left the party in chaos, until Kagome was found bare-footed and lying unconscious within a sheltered glen, apparently with a set of tattered, hardly recognizable clothing.

"Oh really hime, I wouldn't blame you. It's not like it was easy going on those trips to protect our borders from the dark creatures threatening our kingdom, not to mention losing your way. You should have just said that you were too tired to proceed. Honestly, you are lucky that we found you before you could be devoured by whatever creature you chanced upon while you wandered listlessly. Your nurse nearly had a heart attack when we brought you in disheveled, resembling very much a lost kitten abandoned at the side of the road." Lady Sango chided gently. "I wished our patrolmen could make it back in time for our homecoming." She sighed wistfully, her eyes taking a faraway look.

Recalling Kaede-bachan's words, Kagome tried her hand at a teasing manner which the hime and her lady-in-waiting supposedly share since their childhood. "Oh? Are you really worried about the patrolmen, or just the fighting monk you're so fond of?"

Instantly, Lady Sango swiveled her head to meet Kagome's eyes in surprise. Unsure of what had come over the hime, she went on tentatively. "We are not together as you can see, and he's such a flirt, saying all sorts of things to the maidservants, and those kitchen girls. Whatever would I find appealing in such a man? He is beyond reproach." Though her tone suggested she care naught for the man in question, but her flushed cheeks betrayed her thoughts otherwise.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. It seemed apparent to her that she will not have any trouble befriending this young woman. In fact, she could almost say they have the same taste in medieval clothing. Whereas she's dressed in red and gold, Lady Sango was dressed in a lilac ball gown with beige detail. The bodice was further enhanced with a subtle green lining, similar to the bell sleeves and hem, drawing the eye to the pleasant contrasts of tones.

With a conspiratorial wink, Kagome nudged her newfound friend in the elbow. "Well, speaking of the dashing devil, I believed he just caught your last words." While Lady Sango was giving her usual lists of reasons for brushing off the monk, Kagome saw the return of the patrolmen.

"Good evening ladies."

The humored baritone spoke up behind Lady Sango as the dashing man headed towards them ahead of his comrades. Kagome watched Sango stiffened at the sound of his voice and turned to face the man.

The man stopped before them and gave an exaggerated bow as show of courtesy. "Kagome-hime, Lady Sango, it is a pleasure to see the both of you back safely from your journey." He acknowledged before straightening up. May I say the two of you look very lovely this evening, a more befitting look if any on two beautiful ladies such as yourselves." He flashed an arrogant smile.

"Sir Miroku, it is wonderful to see that you are in a good mood as always. What news on your patrol tonight?" Kagome inquired, noticing how the women next to her fumed and preened at the same time. Apparently this Sir Miroku is indeed a dashing debonair in the eyes of the women of the castle.

"Nothing much, although I can't help but wonder if the presence of such beautiful and brave ladies such as yourselves had caused the dark creatures to stave off tonight. It is such a known fact after all that her highness is more than capable with a bow and a quiver of arrows." Sir Miroku had reached Kagome's side and was in the process of snaking an arm around her shoulders when Lady Sango stomped on his foot.

"Well, apparently not everyone feels the same." Lady Sango said venomously, her meaning unmistakable as she eyed Sir Miroku. With a flurry of petticoats, she turned and made her way gracefully to the head table.

Sir Miroku hopped on his foot after a retreating Lady Sango. Anyone who had half a brain would have already realized that the playboy debonair has a thing for the lady-in-waiting.

Kagome followed Lady Sango's lead as a number of ladies trailed after her. She mentally started matching the names with the faces she met on the way. The more she walked, the more it became apparent that the hime was very well loved by her people. Every smile was a genuine welcome that it made her feel warm inside and yet guilty at the same time. She knew the smile wasn't truly meant for her, but for the hime that had disappeared.

Seated at the left of the king, Kagome couldn't help but feel the desire to belong. All around her, people were having a good time. The homecoming wasn't just meant for the hime and her entourage, but also for the people who loved her dearly. The laughter, the light-hearted banter, the teasing, the meal, and the easy camaraderie that can be found in this hall away from the dangers outside the castle walls, she drank them all in, almost heady with the sights, sounds, and smell. It almost felt as if she had indeed been brought up in such a place all her life.

Almost, but not quite.

If she chose to embrace everything before her now, it would mean that her life back in Japan was nothing more than a dream. The old temple, the god tree, her mother, her younger brother, and her eccentric grandfather were far too real to be just a dream.

"My child, can I have a word with you in private after the festivities?" The Ou's voice broke trough her thoughts.

"Yes, it would be a pleasure, otou-san. We have plenty to catch up on." Knowing that the eyes of hundreds of men and women are trained on her, she did her best to act as if this was an everyday occurrence. What Kagome didn't count on was the smooth way the lie rolled off her tongue, as if it wasn't a lie to begin with.


	4. Chapter 3

And up right now is the latest edited chapter for Yume no Shiro. And boy, I sure didn't notice the first time I wrote it that I missed out on including some stuff cause I was too excited to post right away. Anyway, onwards to editing the next chappie until I find myself starting a new chappie!

Happy Reading!

_~_~_~_

**CHAPTER 3**

The festivities lasted well past midnight, and by the time the tower bell announced one in the morning, Kagome was safely ensconced in the parlor with the Ou-sama. They sat opposite each other, a cheery fire illuminating their faces in the dark. Ou-sama's lined face was filled with wisdom and curiosity, yet, in the dark planes on his face hides the stress, pain, and loneliness.

Kagome felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny, but a part of her couldn't quite understand the aching in her heart. She studied the man before her as best she could while keeping her eyes downcast as a show of respect.

The Ou-sama was looking at her intensely. The eyes studied her profile from the tips of her hair to her brocade-clad feet. It was unnerving and yet Kagome felt that it was necessary since she was but a stranger lost in time.

At length, Ou-sama spoke. "You look so much like her that I could not readily believe that you are not my daughter coming home to me after such a long absence. But then, that would mean my wife had somehow perished in hiding and sent you to me." Ou-sama grew thoughtful.

"If I may, I do not wish to disappoint your highness but I'm not your daughter that you wished home. I am merrily a girl who found herself in such a place in the blink of an eye. It could be a ripped in space, a time warp, but I assure you, I did not come from your world. In fact, I hardly believe this is my own time. But please permit me to know your daughter that I might be able to portray her to the best of my abilities for your people, and especially you, Your Majesty." Kagome's heart felt pain in behalf of a father who truly longed for his daughter.

"Very well, my child. I myself do not wish my people the sadness that I must bear as long as possible." The Ou-sama settled his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "From what I can see based on your manners, you are similar. She was very kind and loving, cheerful but serious, and she has the same regard for others around her. At a young age, she had learned the use of bow and arrows, besting even my best archers. But she has a gift. It came from her mother's side of the family. Her purity, its very essence seeps to her arrows and render them other-worldly, purifying any dark creature it touches." His eyes took a far away look, as if seeing his daughter coming towards him with an engaging smile. "She was the kingdom's angel. But her life was under constant threat. Though her mother had not inherited the clan's ability, Kagome was by far the strongest."

"Is your daughter named Kagome as well?" Kagome said against the lump that formed in her throat. Here she was, a girl without a father, and before her is a father without his daughter.

"Yes, she is. My wife had chosen that name for her. How I missed them." Ou-sama seemed to lose what little air that lifted his sail at the mention of his wife.

"What happened to them?" Kagome probed gently.

"They had to go away for their own protection. Young as my beloved daughter was, I had to see her go into hiding as the dark creatures started to amass and propose a war against my wife's clan. They had somehow found out that my wife and her family had been able to produce a jewel of purity encompassing four of the most pure of human elements. It became apparent that the heir of this jewel would be my daughter. At the height of the war, I entrusted my wife, my daughter, and my newborn son to my father-in-law and they disappeared before the first wave of the attack struck. Since then, I haven't seen them, and could only hope that they're safe, away from all that had transpired.

It has been prophesied that the hime will be back in time to rid this kingdom of the darkness that threatens its light. So when a young woman who bore a resemblance to my daughter, should she had grown up peacefully wherever they hid, came to the kingdom a few months pass, everyone thought it was indeed the hime coming back to drive the dark creatures away from the borders. Sadly, I later found out it was the deceased healer of the village that had fallen in love with one of my grandfather's soldiers. I remembered the healer vaguely when she was presented to me. She certainly have an uncanny likeness to what my daughter could possibly look all grown up, but nonetheless, she did not possess the warmth of spirit my daughter had.

Kikyo came to this kingdom at the point when morale is low. My people had seemed to have woken up from the deep slumber they had fallen into at the disappearance of the sunshine my daughter resembled at her sudden arrival. I couldn't bear to destroy the illusion that had empowered my people and brought back the laughter and hope in their lives, that I took it upon myself to secure the aid of this creature that is neither alive nor dead. Thus, to all intent, Kikyo was presented as my daughter." Ou-sama paused and placed a hand over his mouth. It was clear to Kagome that this was an Ou-sama who deeply care for his entire subsidiary.

"I think Your Majesty should turn in for the night. We could continue this discussion some other time when Your Majesty is feeling better." Kagome placed a comforting hand on Ou-sama's arm and stood up. She came forward and kneeled before him. "I understand how painful it is for you to recall those sad moments. But please, don't push yourself on my account. There would be time for this later." Kagome looked up into Ou-sama's brown orbs and saw again the loneliness reflected there, the pain that haunts its depth.

"Thank you my child." Ou-sama said after awhile and helped her to her feet. "Indeed, there would be other times to end this story, and more, to hear yours."

_~_~_

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping and wondered dazedly why her alarm didn't go off. She rolled to her side and snuggled deeper into the soft, sakura-scented sheets, not wanting to leave the comfort of the warm satin sheets.

After a few short seconds, her eyes popped open as yesterday came rushing back to her. Kagome groaned and recall the words she spoken to Ou-sama the night before. With a sinking feeling, she realized just how true those words rang.


	5. Chapter 4

Another edited chapter! Woo hoo!

Happy Reading!

_~_~_~_~_

**CHAPTER 4**

Kagome peered around the door and checked to see if the corridor was clear. Like a cat, she moved as silently as her padded feet would let her. She found it weird that a hime would have several leather and padded garments in her closet. And yet, she couldn't really complain since it makes it easier to move in, compared to the multitudes of ball gowns stored as well.

The faint light of morning cast shadows to the unlit castle walls. Kagome estimated the time to be around nine or ten in the morning, but found it difficult to tell without her watch. Apparently, in this time frame, watches or batteries had yet to exist.

She sprinted on her toes to the next corner and peered around it. Quickly, she retracted her neck as two shadows materialized heading perpendicular to the hallway she was in. Kagome held her breath as the footsteps drew nearer and made herself as flat as possible on the cold stone walls.

"You think so too?"

"Yes. She seems much like her old self. You know before she had to go and hide from the dark creatures."

The two women must be maids. One seemed to be just a recent addition to the household, while the other sounded like she had been working within the castle for an indefinite number of years.

"Even Lady Sango was happy. It has been ages since Kagome-hime was in a teasing mood. How I remember the hime's younger days… when she would race around this corridor for the sunshine outside, or how she used to sneak around to shoot some arrows. Oh such fond memories, especially the times she would sneak down and hand me several pounds of leather to make her some boy garments, she called them."

"Did she now?"

"Yes. Young as the hime was then; she knew exactly what destiny lies ahead of her. She had known instinctively that she would one day lead this kingdom victorious against the dark creatures who had been threatening our borders. I could almost picture her right now. Her body covered snugly in leather breeches and tunic, on her shoulder rest a quiver of arrows and her right hand clutching that ever beloved bow."

Kagome blushed and looked at herself in dismay. She definitely dressed the part of the unusual hime, saved for the absence of the ever-present bow and quiver of arrows. She just realized sneaking around would make her seem more suspicious. Abandoning her earlier plan, she threw caution to the wind and tried to walk normally, pretending she was just on her way out.

"Good morning, milady."

The maids curtsied upon her approach and separated to make way for her. "Good morning." She greeted them cheerfully. She thought about it and decided that she could use whatever she had overheard to her advantage. Right now, she have no clue as how long she'll be trapped in this world, she might as well enjoy it.

_~_~_

Out in the courtyard, Kagome was greeted with more cheery good mornings and she decided that she could definitely get use to the warm greetings. A stable boy walked up to her and asked if he should saddle up her horse.

Searching through her mental checklist of names and how to spot them, she discreetly observed the young man before her and gamely said, "Yes, that would be wonderful Mirai-san."

Apparently, she got the name right because 'Mirai' took a deep bow and proceeded to the barn. Kagome mentally let out a sigh of relief, so far so good and no visible mishap.

From the corral, a soft whinny was heard and the most beautiful mare emerged. She has a majestic neck of tawny and a mane the color of spun gold. Her powerful legs showed the hint of her femininity in the splash of white around her ankles, giving her the look of wearing fleece boots. It wasn't any wonder she was called Tenshi.

Gingerly, almost completely enthralled, Kagome approached her and placed a hand against her muzzle. "Hey girl." She whispered, stroking down its length.

Tenshi nuzzled the offered hand, and breathed softly against it. Kagome didn't notice it but a lot of the people present in the courtyard did. Tenshi wasn't getting fidgety at the hime's touch, whereas just about two months back, the hime wouldn't even take the time to greet the horse but would instantly sprang herself on its back and take off like the wind. When Tenshi gets nervous, the hime would simply hold the reigns tighter to make the horse bend to her will.

"Let's get us some fresh air, Tenshi." Kagome cooed to the mare and gave it a last pat before standing to the sides and hoisting herself. Sitting there, she felt a sense of déjà vu, as if she had been on Tenshi's back before.

Another stable boy came forth, with a little nudging from Mirai, and handed over his cargo. "Here you go, Kagome-hime." He fairly squeaked out.

Kagome smiled gently at him and took the quiver of arrows and the polished bow. "Thank you for polishing it for me Kurai-san."

Kurai looked up in surprise. The hime never thanked him before. In fact, ever since he was given the task of polishing the bow and handing it to the hime every time she leaves. He didn't even think she knew his name! Kurai then realized that he's been staring at the smiling hime for quite some time, and quickly moved out of the way.

Puzzled, Kagome guided Tenshi towards the large wooden gate and gave her head. Tenshi, sensing that she's free to go where she wished, went off in a gentle gallop across the meadows, into the thick growth of trees to the east of the castle, and finally into a clearing. It was a clearing Tenshi knew well, for this is the clearing where the hime first made friends with her, and she knew for sure that this time, the young woman with her is the same hime that loved her from the day she was born.


	6. Chapter 5

Wow! Nearly forgotten I got a song in there! Another chappie done!

Happy Reading!

_~_~_~_

**CHAPTER 5**

When Kagome next looked up, she found herself inside a dense forest. The tall trees growing on either sides of a half-obscured path, their branches an arch high above her head, like a cathedral ceiling she had once seen on TV. The warble of birds lending a fairytale-like air to the surroundings as light filtered through the canopy of leaves above, throwing a sense of unreality.

Tenshi let out a snicker and plodded on, picking her way through the maze of roots and undergrowths, sensing where to place her feet. She seemed to tread carefully, communing with the nature around her, knowing that this place was to be taken with the utmost awe. It was their place, the dearest memories of her heart. It has been too long since she had her mistress with her, enjoying the simplicity and the surreal beauty of the forest at its most enchanting.

Kagome somehow felt that Tenshi was trying to tell her something with the careful way she walked, almost as if letting her feed off the beauty of the place, and hoping for something of significance to happen. Kagome glanced around in dismay, her heart yearning to understand the unspoken plea.

At length they reached a clearing. It was a rather simple place at first glance. A small garden if you will, with an almost flat expanse of rock situated at the middle.

Kagome dismounted at the edge of the clearing and walked forward. She reached the rock and lowered herself on it, looking around at the spot Tenshi had decided on. It was one of the few places in a forest that was left bare of trees. The more she looked around, she began to notice certain things.

The grass on the base of the rock she was sitting on didn't grow overlong, almost as if it was well-tended. The trees around looked like walls, some growing clump together, others with spaces in between, and with a little imagination, would take the form of windows. The clearing was like a room in a fortress of wood, with grass for its carpet, and the rock its divan. The sunlight filtering through the myriads of leaves overhead giving just enough illumination to throw the whole place in stark enchantment.

Tenshi had followed her mistress to the rock, as their custom, and the mistress would hand out a sugar cube in a delicate hand and would stroke her nose, letting her wander around the area, listening to the mystically melodic songs.

Today was no different from the days of the past. Kagome had unconsciously performed a ceremony of re-establishing acquaintances when she held out a sugar cube for the mare to take. She smiled softly as the horse took it from her hand and grazed around. It somehow felt familiar to her, the trees, the rock, the horse, even the light.

Unbidden, a song formed on her tongue, and in the quiet of the forest, saved for the chirping birds, she felt safe, unencumbered with self-consciousness. Softly, laced with uncertainty, she let the song roll off her lips.

_How is it possible,_

_That I could feel this way?_

_Lost in the wild,_

_But my heart feels safe._

Her voice grew stronger, as if the birds had stopped their chatter to listen to her, as if the wind blew softly, to carry the notes in the air.

_Is this what they mean by home?_

_Am I truly home?_

_The trees and the birds,_

_They seem to know who I am_

_The forest, the wind_

_Reaching out to welcome me back_

_How am I to know_

_Why I feel this way?_

_Lost in a daze_

_Living in these days._

Confidence infused her song, her voice a gentle blanket, a welcome sound that the woodland inhabitants had missed sorely. One by one, the creatures had shown themselves at the edges of the clearing, warily staring at the girl before them, sitting on the rock, bathed in light. It was the voice they had heard their elders told them about, the mystical human that will not harm them in any way.

Kagome opened her eyes and her song got stuck in her throat in surprise. She looked around and found the most fascinating assembly before her. Birds in all shapes and sizes sat huddled at the branches jutting out towards the clearing, rabbits, hares, squirrels, raccoons, and even a deer or two were all standing on the edge of the clearing, looking at her with such curiosity and… could she be mistaken? They all seem to know her, greeting her with their eyes full of welcome.

Startled by this feeling, Kagome stood up from the rock as gently as possible, not wanting to spook the gathering into fleeing back to their homes. Tentatively, she took a step forward. As if sensing her invitation, the woodland creatures stepped into the clearing and gathered around her.

Laughing gaily, she gave everyone she could touch a slight pat. The animals settled around her as she sat on the grass amongst them. She couldn't understand the feeling of welcome, no more than the feeling of finally being home, but if there's one thing she understands most at the moment, these creatures aren't here to hurt her, and regard her as their friend.

"It's about time that you got back. They all but nearly had forgotten about the singing angel."


	7. Chapter 6

Another chappie accomplished! I realized I used to write really short chappies, or maybe I'm used to reading long chappies these days. Oh well. On to the next chappie!

Happy Reading!

_~_~_~_~_

**CHAPTER 6**

Startled, Kagome sprang to her feet, causing the animals to take a step back. She looked to the tops of the trees in front of her, searching for the source of the voice. "Who – who are you? Show yourself." She demanded, her voice not quite steady.

"What? Is that how you greet an old friend?" the disembodied voice called out somewhere from her left.

She swiveled her head to search for the source, her heart pounding against her chest, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. Somehow, the interjection that she supposedly knew this person, or more rightly that the hime, whom she's impersonating, knew this person, was making her panicky. It was one thing to pretend in front of the people from the castle, she was briefed on them and knew what was expected of her, here, it's a different story. No one had told her that the hime had befriended a talking woodland creature.

"How can I be sure that you are a friend and not a foe?" she insisted in a confident tone she did not feel. With trembling fingers, she reached for the bow she had left beside the base of the rock and the quiver of arrows right next to it.

"I can't believe that you had forgotten about me. You yourself made me swear never to run off and wait for you to visit me. You had been gone for, what, ten years or more, and this is how you treat someone who had waited for you all alone in this forest?" The tone had turned harsh; a shudder went through the creatures assembled at her feet.

Kagome looked to her right, trying to find where the voice came from, but the incessant roar of blood in her ears made it harder to listen. She desperately scanned the branches for any sign of disturbance, her eyes darting here and there all around the clearing.

A light tap brought her about face. The body behind the voice was behind her, crouching on top of the rock she had been on. "Oi!" it greeted her.

With a shriek, she fell back on her butt, scattering the terrified creatures into hiding.

_~_~_

At length, she remained there on the ground, her sense of self momentarily forgotten as she eyed a being unlike she had ever seen before. It had a mane of silver, with things atop its head. Eyes the color of amber and skin as fair as Tenshi's tawny mane, it was dressed in red with no sandals or footwear for its feet. Nails grown long and uncut, looking sharp and painful, that she couldn't help but shiver on sight, graced both appendages.

The creature leaned forward, its feet moving not an inch, its eyes studying her, Kagome tried to shrink lower, unsure of its intentions. "Are you okay? That was a nasty fall." It commented.

Startled at the concern in its voice, she looked up to meet the golden orbs. "What did you say?"

"I said, are you okay? But seeing that you can still talk tough, I shouldn't have asked at all. Keh." It arranged itself on the rock by crossing its legs and arms.

Slowly, Kagome got to her feet and circled the creature gingerly. She looked at it cautiously as it stared back at her, watching her every move. Satisfied that it would not harm her, she took a step forward. She watched one of the things atop of its head twitched. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to touch it. Her finger first met some hair, and she pulled back a little in surprise. Getting no reaction, she reached out more boldly, touching the pinkish inside of the thing.

The feeling was a study in fascination. It was warm and velvety. Delighted with this discovery, she felt for the other thing with her free hand. An unconscious smile of wonder graced her lips.

"Must you always do that every time we meet?" the being growled out, clearly irritated.

Kagome quickly pulled away her hands and looked down at the frowning face of the being. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Kagome, my ears aren't your plaything. How many times must I repeat myself? You'd gone for so long and the only thing you missed are my ears." It snarled, sounding like a wounded animal.

"Am I supposed to know you?" it was Kagome's turn to frown.

"This is not funny Kagome. I had not stayed in this forest for some ten odd years to have you completely forget about me." With such deft movements, the being grasped Kagome by the shoulder and began shaking her violently.

"Stop it. I'm not the person you think I am." Kagome fairly cried into the being's angry face.

It took awhile for the words and tears to register. When it did, the shaking stopped and the eyes turned suspicious, piercing through hers. "What do you mean?"

Relieved that the anger had faded, she sank to her knees, her weight dragging the being down with her. "I've been trying so hard to pretend I fit in when I didn't. I rode away from the castle to get away from it all but it seemed that whatever it is that brought me here wouldn't let me have a moment of peace." Kagome talked to the ground more than him, for she had become certain that it was a male being due to its strength. "Why must I find myself in this strange place? I should be out there on the gym, practicing for the cultural festival, not stuck in this god knows where in the middle of god knows when. This isn't my reality, this isn't my world, and I am so tired of having to put a front for everyone. I just want to go home!" her tears came faster as the composure she had kept crumbled at her feet. She was but an actress, trained to play an assigned role, not to make her role into a reality. It was merely a character that supposedly exists in fictional fantasies. And yet, here she was, playing the role of the estranged hime returning to her homeland for an indefinite period of time.

The being stood motionless next to her sobbing form, watching her out of surprised eyes as her fear and uncertainty rushed to the surface. It was a long time before the sounds of her crying was replaced by the gentle sway of the leaves overhead.

"I'm sorry." The being lifted her face to meet his. "Let me start over. My name is Inuyasha and I am a beast man."


	8. Chapter 7

As my friend said, I'm on a roll!! Another chappie done!

Happy Reading!

_~_~_~_~_

**CHAPTER 7**

Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. "A beast man? What is that suppose to mean?" She eyed the pinkish bumps on his head which he called his ears, stared at the his bare toes, and for the life of her, couldn't figure out whether he was a man or an animal.

"You know, you sound just like the hime when we first met. You even looked at me the same way. Are you sure you're not pulling my leg? It's hard to believe your story you know." The being who called himself Inuyasha leaned back on his haunches, his turn to study her.

Kagome blushed involuntarily at the scrutiny, and averted her eyes. There was something about the way he looked at her that unnerved her, almost as if his golden orbs probed the hidden corners of her lonely soul. Somehow, she realized that she wanted to know more about this mysterious person, because she couldn't fully think of him as anything but a person.

"Well, I wouldn't know what the hime would look like after ten years, but I can tell you that you almost smell the same. And I'm never the type to forget a scent. Although you looked a lot more like someone I knew once, a long time ago." His tone turned gentle, prompting Kagome to look at him.

Kagome's curiosity was piqued with the tender look that had softened his rather doggish features. She cocked her head to the side and studied him in fascination, noting the faraway look in his eyes. "She must be a special person." She murmured softly. She felt a little disappointed, but shoved the thought away; chalking it up to finally finding someone she could be real with, only to find that his mind got easily distracted.

Her murmured observation broke the spell he was under. Shaking his head a bit vigorously, he turned his attention back to her. "You said you're not from here, so where are you originally from?"

Now it was Kagome turned to have that faraway look. "I'm not sure if I'm in the same planet as the place I grew up in. It was in a city. Well, not really in the city. Our house was next to the family shrine just at the edge of the city. There, a tree stood majestically, towering over others. My grandfather said it was almost as old as time itself, and our ancestors revered it, calling it the god tree. Though I don't understand it quite well, I always feel at peace in its shelter. It felt more familiar than the walls in my room, more comfortable than my clothes, and offers more rest than my bed. I remember a saying about the soul knowing where it had been even if its physical body didn't. I always fancied myself to be someone who had made the acquaintance of the tree long before I was born into this life." She paused and smiled at the memory of spending some summer nights hidden in its thick boughs, hidden away from the world, with the rustling of the leaves lulling her to sleep.

With the memory of that special place, she got up on her feet, excited for once ever since she found herself in this strange world. Inuyasha looked at her in alarm. Kagome bestowed on him one of her best smiles, and dragged him up. "C'mon. Come with me." That said, she skipped to the edge of the clearing.

Inuyasha followed her progress with a look of disbelief mingled with curiosity. When she smiled at him that way, she looked just like the hime more than ten years ago. The same grin, the same twinkle, and the carefree way she skipped ahead. It felt like he was seeing the little girl who befriended him at the time when everyone feared him, feared his heritage. It was only then that he noticed that this girl neither ran from him nor cried out monster, and he didn't even know her name.

"C'mon, hurry up or I'll leave you behind." She called cheerily over her shoulder at the edge of the clearing, clearly ready to step into unfamiliar territory.

Deciding to abandon his suspicions for the meantime, Inuyasha replied back. "You wanted to know what a beast man is. I'll tell you. We're called such since we're half beast and half man, and I can easily catch up with you with my abilities."

_~_~_

They've been wandering inside the forest for awhile when Kagome gave out a delighted yelp. Without warning she ran forward and stopped at the base of an ancient tree.

Inuyasha hanged back a bit. _Of all the trees she could choose, why does she have to choose this one_, he thought disgustedly. It was the same thought that crossed his mind when the hime first ran amok into the forest, ready for a bit of adventure.

Kagome traced the bark lovingly with her hand. It was thinking about the god tree at home that brought to mind what her grandfather said before one summer night when he found her staring at the tree. It was said that in every forest, there was one tree that stood out among the rest. It was called the god tree for it was the oldest, and the place where the wisdom of the world resides. It was the same for the god tree at the shrine before the forest was turned over to give way to the city.

Kagome touched one of the gnarled stumps and raised herself fluidly unto the lowest branch. Testing the strength of the branch, she reached up for another and slowly started the climb up. She was halfway up when she decided it was the perfect place.

Lowering herself gingerly on the wide branch, she let her feet dangled below her. It was the same feeling that she felt back home, that she could almost believed she is home, saved for the leather tunic and breeches she had on. Kagome leaned her back against the trunk, comfortable despite its crumbly appearance.

_~_~_

"You must seriously enjoy tree-climbing back home."

A dry voice interrupted her reverie and she looked around and found the beast man on the other branch, balancing easily on his legs as he crouched down to her eye level.

"I guess." She gave out a quiet laugh. "I grew up without a father, and in some way, I felt the god tree back home had known my father. There are times I feel like my father was right there inside the tree, wrapping me in his embrace, having the leaves rustle to sing me his lullaby. I know its silly, but I always felt that way around god trees. As if they're somehow used by the departed spirits to talk to the ones they left behind." Kagome closed her eyes and settled herself more comfortably. It was one of the things her friends didn't understood about her, but it was something they tolerate especially when she gets irritated and stressed during rehearsals.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said quietly. He felt such an intruder on her moment even though this particular tree meant more to him than just a tree. It had been his prison for an indefinite length of time before the hime found him.

"Don't be." Kagome said, giving him another smile. "It was a long time ago, and I don't remember him well. All I know is that he's here inside me, communicating with me through the power of the god tree. What about you?"

Inuyasha felt a twinge of annoyance. It wasn't like he didn't love his father, because that would be a lie. Rather, he blamed his father somewhat for his cursed existence. Even in this place, beast men weren't welcome by many. They couldn't get along with their beast kind since they were treated lowly, unable to fend for themselves. Although humans were much more tolerant of his kind, not many would be willing to offer them much for fear that their beast blood would lead these half-lings to kill their benefactors in the future.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." The raven-haired girl said quietly.

Inuyasha realized that he must have let out a sound to indicate his reluctance. "It's okay. Guess I just blamed my dad somewhat for my lot in life. I don't fit in with any of my kin after all. And not many would take lightly to my kind. A lot of us either get it in their head to wreak havoc or choose to hide out and lead a quiet life somewhere in the mountains. It's a tough life." He snorted indifferently.

"I bet it is." She said sympathetically. "The world is too cruel to the people who are different from them. It is the sad reality that a lot of us have to live with."

"Yeah, but you can either choose to live with it, or die to escape it." Inuyasha blurted out without any conscious thought.

"I'm glad you choose to live with it." Kagome had faced him and smiled that gentle smile that reminded him so much of the little girl. "If it weren't for you, I might have broken down in exhaustion, what with carrying such a big secret on my back."

Inuyasha eyed her curiously and decided this was the right time to ask. "What's your name then?"

"Higurashi Kagome."


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Usou. That can't be right. The hime's name was Higurashi Kagome. You are seriously toying with me." He snarled.

Kagome looked shock. "What? That's absurd." She protested hotly, her distress too heartfelt to be mistaken for a lie. "I realized we shared the same first name, but even the same last name." she trialed off, unable to understand the implication. "It's like she's my ancestor or something. That must be it." It seemed farfetched she herself recognized that, but the other inference was far more mind-boggling to be real.

Inuyasha studied the girl before her. Her story of finding herself in this world all of a sudden lack several facts, facts that might bring to light her unexplainable presence, manners, and the scent. "Tell me, how did you get here?"

Kagome whipped her head towards him. He was unpredictable. One minute he was snarling at her, calling her a liar, and now, he was being gentle, asking her the very question she herself refused to dwell on, looking at her as if he really wanted to know. Transferring her gaze to the grass a number of feet below them, visible beneath the many branches, she began her tale.

"I was tired from rehearsal. Oh, maybe you don't what rehearsal means. Rehearsal is like practice, it's practicing with a group of people who will share the stage with you. Our cultural festival was drawing near and the drama club, that's the name of the club I was a member of, was going to put on a medieval play. Ironically, I was cast to play the part of the hime. It had always been the role they assigned me to play since I started." She gave a dry laugh. "So there I was, gratefully home to rest my tired body before I start on my schoolwork. My mom was thoughtful enough to have the bathwater ready for me knowing how I need to relax. Even my little brother Souta kept to himself. I got into the tub and let the warm water worked their magic on my limbs. It had always been part of my personal exercise to imagine the scene before me, and act out my parts while in the tub. It was no different from any other times I came home from rehearsal. The only difference was the running I heard outside the bathroom door. I thought maybe Souta was hurrying off somewhere, or maybe playing with a friend over. I got out of the tub and faced the mirror to check out if my emoting still need some work when a strange kid burst into the bathroom. That was when I found myself in this strange place." Kagome trailed off. Her eyes trained on the patches of clouds she could see amidst the leaves.

"You must have been shocked.' Inuyasha said thoughtfully. He shifted his weight on the tree branch so he could see her expression a lot easily.

"More than shock, I felt lost, overwhelmed. The maid came rushing in after the boy and kept calling my name. I didn't understand what was happening; I couldn't even have the chance to figure out how I got here. The rest of the day passed by on a blur, until Kaede-obachan talked to me and explained some things. It did make some things clearer, but it still didn't answer the question why. I spent last night pretending to be someone else, more difficult since I didn't have a set of lines to use. I was on my own. I thought it was just a dream and prayed to wake up on my own bed before I slept after speaking with Ou-sama, but it wasn't meant to be. I thought of taking off from the castle, and was worrying about what I could wear that wouldn't slow me down." She glanced down at herself. "It was definitely puzzling. Hime, where I came from, was considered to always be dressed in morning dresses, ball gowns, complete with bustles and gloves. This hime must be the exception since her closet, instead of overflowing with petticoats, drawers and whatnot, I found leather breeches and tunics."

At this, Inuyasha laughed. "Yep. That's the hime's wardrobe alright. Guess she still prefer to wear breeches to dresses."

"Why's that? I always assumed himes are the first to be sent away to safety during times of war." Kagome asked, clearly intrigued about this unusual royalty.

Inuyasha studied her twinkling brown eyes, alight with the eagerness of curiosity. "Well…" he knew the hime's secret, and found himself facing the dilemma of telling this stranger from who knows where all, or just the sketchy facts.

Kagome furrowed her brow and leaned slightly forward. "Well what? Is it something you can't tell me?"

Inuyasha flung his body away from her a bit. It was an ongoing debate on his mind, but having been without conversation with a person for so long ate away at him. "The hime was someone with power. It came from her mother's side of the family, and apparently, she was the strongest of them all. At least that's what the village people used to whisper among themselves. But the hime knew nothing about that. Rather, she thought that dresses were impractical for riding horses, and they hinder her legs from running because of their length. She used to complain to me about the weight of the bustle she had been forced to wear during formal occasions. She was a rowdy kid, a bit too curious for her well-being. Without her father's consent, she would slip away from the guards and the maids with a crudely made bow to the same place in the forest where we first met. She would scour the forest floor for thin branches she could use for arrows. She learned the ways of an archer in that same clearing."

Kagome silently studied him as he talked. It was obvious to her that this person had become fond of the unusual hime, and her sudden disappearance had caused him pain, subjecting him to loneliness. "How did you meet her?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha glanced her way, realizing that he had completely forgotten about her while he was recalling the hime. "Oh… that is… how do I say this? It was a day similar to today I guess. She had escaped the castle guards again with Tenshi and started to teach herself to shoot long-range. She hit me by accident and hurried to see if I was okay. I was actually asleep when her arrow hit me. I thought she would run away in fright when she realizes that I'm a beast man. Instead, she knelt beside me and smiled." Inuyasha shivered involuntarily at the memory. "That was the first time someone smiled at me in such a long time. Since then, she started coming to the forest more frequently, bringing stuff in case I was around. I was suspicious of her at first, but I guess seeing her innocent smile, I think you can figure out the rest." He finished lamely. He hoped she wouldn't ask him what he was doing in the forest. He hadn't told the hime before, and he wouldn't tell this woman as well.

"That must have been so cute. You seem like a dog that had gone through so much to be unable to trust anyone, even a little girl. Somehow, I think I can understand why." Kagome clasped her hands together, "Where I came from, we call that discrimination. It wasn't a good thing there, and it's not a good thing here either. It was actually the root cause of several wars in the past."

"Really? Well, I didn't know there was a word for that." Inuyasha was impressed despite himself. It seemed that this Kagome didn't judge a person based on their race or their looks. In fact, this Kagome reminded him so much of Kagome-hime, although more mature and yet also vulnerable.

"Yeah, and it's not a pretty word either especially if you see it on a day to day basis. Even in school, popular kids bully the nerds because they know they wouldn't fight back. I guess it's one of the things that make me most sad about." Kagome transferred her eyes to the sky overhead.

Before Inuyasha could utter a reply, Kagome spoke up. "It's getting late. I guess it's almost time for me to reprise the role of Kagome-hime for the people of this kingdom." Expertly, she began to climb down, Inuyasha jumping down right next to her to be on hand if ever she slipped.

They reached the ground uneventfully, and Inuyasha guided her back to the clearing and to Tenshi, who had waited patiently for her mistress. Mounting Tenshi, she cast a worried look on Inuyasha. "Will I see you again?"

Inuyasha studied her hopeful face, and answered, "I will just be here in this place whenever you need me." That said, he gave a slap to Tenshi's flank and watch rider and horse disappear from whence they came.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry everyone for the late update... too many things going on, too many stories to work on, and too much panicking about losing ever single thing i uploaded to fictionpress... wah! i do hope things work out, if not, i guess i'll just have to reupload everything i have on my pc... wah! and my originals were doing quite well to begin with... the reviews would be wasted... i'm so sad.. ,( i just hope it was just a minor glitch and everything would return... anyways, read, enjoy and review this chapter... : )

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Kagome tip-toed quietly inside the foyer, she managed to convince the stable boys to forget about reporting to their superior the time of her arrival. She didn't realize that the sky could easily turn pitch black in a number of minutes here unlike at her time, or maybe it has something to do with the lack of electricity. She would have gotten back earlier if she didn't turn back and found herself entranced with the haunting beauty of the night, with pale moonbeams from a half-crescent moon turning the leaves into silver. It was only when the wind picked up that she gotten back to herself and urged Tenshi back towards the castle, looming against a backdrop of shadowy trees, illuminated by the many burning torches inside the stone walls.

"I suggest you just turned around now and explain why you were gone for so long before I do something drastic to get it out of you." A voice filled with threat said directly behind her.

Kagome froze on her steps and slowly swiveled her head. There before her stood Lady Sango, her hands resting primly on her waist, eyes narrowed dangerously. Gulping, Kagome faced her fully and hoped that her voice won't betray the pounding rhythm of her heart. "I was out on the lands. Having been gone for so long, I lost track of time familiarizing myself with our territory." Kagome silently congratulated herself on the authoritative tone she had managed, and the regal look that hides the uncertainty she was battling against.

"I understand that, but you do realize that you're worrying everyone when you turn up absent for almost the whole day. They don't have to go through that all over again. You'd been gone before without anyone knowing if they'll ever see you again." Lady Sango went off chastising her for some time while Kagome tried to avoid flinching at the furious tone coming from someone who was supposed to be the hime's best friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of that. It was just that being surrounded by so many people after being just us overwhelmed me a bit. I just had to get out." Kagome interjected when Lady Sango paused for breath. "I assure you that it shall not happen again. But at the moment, I am quite tired and in need of some rest. If you are done with me, I would very much like to retire to my bedchambers for the night. We can have this discussion in the morning. Good night." With that said Kagome turned her back on a stunned Lady Sango and marched off down the corridors in the direction she had walked from early in the morning.

The light of morning brought little respite and more hopelessness. It wasn't a dream after all. The whole crossing-the-world was as real as the ache on Kagome's back.

Groaning, Kagome turned to her side and tried to burrow herself further in the down bed. It was the least she could do to gain some semblance of comfort on an otherwise strange world full of strangers. Not used to being on horseback for long lengths of time, she felt as if needles were being inserted in various parts of her body. Even her thighs seemed to be throbbing.

Bleary eyes trained on the form of the maid who opened the door so gently that it emitted merely just a soft pop, almost indistinguishable from the soft chirping of the birds if one had gotten used to life in the castle. Carmen headed to the fireplace to stoke the dying embers. Next, she went to the curtains and opened the side near the fireplace, careful to avoid making any sounds, determined to offer her charge more rest 'fore the hime should make an appearance at the breakfast table. She busied herself at the wash stand, laying out fresh towels and the handmade soap for the early morning cleansing, unaware that the form she had thought to still be in deep slumber sitting up in bed.

Kagome watched all she did, fascination clear in her eyes, at the many duties a lady's maid performed prior to the task of waking up the mistress. It involves far more work than they, that is, the drama club, had ever imagined. Staging play after play showing what goes on inside the mistress' chamber, and yet, they hadn't once tapped on the important roles the lady's maid take on to ensure the mistress is ready for the day ahead.

Humming almost inaudibly a haunting melody of sorts, Carmen went on her way until she caught sight of Kagome. She almost dropped the pitcher in surprise and was startled further when Kagome let out a giggle. Carmen quickly stood up; pitcher supported more carefully in her capable hands, she did a small curtsy. "Good morning milady. I am quite sorry for not noticing her ladyship had been awakened by my puttering."

Kagome let out another peal of laughter, her fascination with the life so far removed from her own momentarily covered her own fear and uncertainty. "Good morning Carmen. No need to apologize. I was already very awake when you came in. I would have returned to sleep if I could, but I guess sleep had deserted me." She suddenly noticed that Carmen looked at her oddly. "What is it, Carmen?"

"Your ladyship seemed to be in a cheerful mood of late, and seemed inclined to talk more than ever. Whatever could have caused such a change?" Carmen, who had been the hime's maid when she was just merely a girl of fourteen summers and the hime but a child of two, had shared a far deeper bond that allowed to address the young woman in a somewhat casual manner.

"Why? Had I really changed much? In what way?" It was Carmen's puzzled words that reminded Kagome of the role she had been asked to play.

Carmen went to the chair situated next to the fireplace to retrieve the silk robe she had left the night before. "Well, let's get you ready for the day and we shall speak of it as we go along." Ushering her charge off the bed, she helped Kagome slip herself into the luxurious fabric. "After your return from hiding, you had become quite a sullen young woman, very clipped in your answers. Being forced to hide must have been tough on you." Carmen said softly, brushing the hime's hair with a wistful smile on her face. "But now, I think you had adjusted quite well. Having seen you exchange banter with Lady Sango had brought tears in my eyes. For I had felt that the child I had served from the day she had turned six had returned to me." She paused momentarily at her gentle ministration and Kagome thought she heard a tell-tale sniffle. "Your ladyship travels must have done you some good. And I see you had learned quite a few new words. Tell me, had you met someone in your travels?"

"What!" It was Kagome's turn to be surprised. "How ever would you think that?" she phrased carefully, mentally relieved that Carmen had not question her speech any further. "Had there been talks down in the kitchens, or the stable maybe?"

"Oh no, none of the sort milady." Carmen exclaimed gaily, "It is just that I had served your ladyship more years than I dare count and had been privy to thy moods. It had been sometime since I had seen the hime quite animated, just like the time you came home on Tenshi telling everyone you had made friends with a dog of the woods."


End file.
